Secret Well Kept
Secret Well Kept is the eighth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eighth episode of the first season. Summary Suspicious about Ryahno's whereabouts, Uuzoo decides to follow her one early morning, ending up with knowledge she didn't quite expect. Episode in Detail While about to harass Uuzoo as she does every night, Krrah notices the presence of Ryahno nearby, whom she's still uncomfortable dealing with after their fight during which the bird's wings were burned. Instead of keeping up the conflict with the gate guards, she then heads back into the forest. Ryahno approaches the two gate guards, noticing the tired state of the snake, which she then orders to head home and sleep. Uuzoo however refuses to and stays at her post, even as tired as she is. Her commander leaves the choice to her then, walking back into the city. When SwayHan notices the snake nodding off every now and then he suggests she rest on the stairs for a while, which she then does. He wakes her before it's morning and the two engage in conversation, talking about the various times they helped each other out during the guard shifts. Both are surprised that someone is willing to return favors, something they both are not used to. It is then that Uuzoo notices something happening in the city as she looks around: Ryahno meeting with Yuw, the second in command of the defensive force. She observes the two talk, then leave together. Curious to learn more about Ryahno and what she does, the snake then decides to ask SwayHan if he can take the end of the shift alone under the pretence of heading home. Uuzoo then follows who she suspects is the two women, but she ends up following HowYu and MuDan instead, who in turn are following the two aforementioned women while arguing what they could be up to. A chase through parts of the city starts, with Uuzoo sneakily following behind HowYu and MuDan, who follow Ryahno and Yuw. At one point however, HowYu and MuDan bump into the Fung Gao Ghost Girl, standing in an alleyway and blocking their progress. In a moment of realisation HowYu notices the Ghost Girl being eerily similar to Gwadeweido, to whom the ghost then transforms into, approaching them. Uuzoo decides to leave the three alone and sneaks past them, only to bump into a man; Ahrow, who wonders why she's alone in a dark alley and asks her if she's alright. The snake replies that she is looking for the captain of the guards - to which Ahrow replies, indicating that he too is captain of the guards. Confused and disappointed the snake heads home then. The next night during her shift she asks SwayHan about the captain of the guards, with the otter explaining that there are two; Ryahno and Ahrow, another person he cannot actually see. Uuzoo wonders where Ryahno disappeared to, unknowing that the woman is actually watching her from afar. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Krrah * Yin Uuzoo * Kuraz Ryahno * SwayHan * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Su HowYu * MuDan * Dahvius Falehi/The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * The Fung Gao Ghost Girl/Gwadeweido * Paci Ahrow Trivia * In this episode it is revealed that there is a connection between the Fung Gao Ghost Girl and Gwadeweido, as the latter is shown in the appearance of the former. So it's pretty safe to say that it was Gwady that showed up in the forest in episode 5. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes